


Ghost Hunting

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, danny phantom references, i have wanted to write these two boys for SO long, sort of a halloween thing?, sort of an au?, top!ronan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Adam wonders if ghosts are real or not.At the barns, Adam is paranoid that they do. Mostly because Ronan said they do.





	Ghost Hunting

“Hey, Ronan?” Adam called from his desk, to Ronan who was lounging on his bed in his tiny apartment.  
Ronan looked up from book and looked at him, “Yeah?”  
“Do you believe in ghosts?”  
“Do I what?” Ronan asked in disbelief. “Do I believe in ghosts?”  
“Yeah, I mean… do you think ghosts exist?” Adam asked again.  
“No, not really. Why?”  
“This show… its about a half-ghost teenage boy and I don’t understand.” Adam explained.  
“What show?” Ronan got up and went to see what Adam was watching on his laptop. “Danny Phantom? You are kidding right?”  
“No! I know its a cartoon and not real, but it makes you wonder…”  
“I am pretty positive you are the only one wondering about Danny Phantom.” Ronan leaned over Adam’s chair and kissed his hair.  
“Shut up.” Adam muttered, his cheeks flushing.  
“You are adorable.” Ronan ruffled his hair a bit. “You know, my dad used to say the barns were haunted.”  
“Really?” Adam looked up, his mind running a mile a minute.  
“Mhm.” Ronan nodded. “Sometimes lights would turn on and off, the tv and radio would random turn on or change channels… things like that.”  
“So, you had electricity problems?”  
Ronan faked a look of offense. “How dare you, are you calling me a liar?”  
“No, I’m calling you ridiculous.”  
“Says the dude who wondered if Danny Phantom was realistic!”  
“Fair enough.” Adam admitted, putting his hands up in surrender.  
Ronan smirked, wrapping his arm around Adam’s waist. “How about we talk about something else, like how insanely hot you look right now?”  
“I just showered.”  
“Exactly. Damn, you look good wet.”  
Adam almost choked on air, “Ronan!”  
Ronan chucked, pulling Adam’s face towards him, and leaned in.  
“Kiss me.” Ronan said.  
“Fine.” Adam rolled his eyes.

 

A few hours later, Ronan and Adam were lounging in bed at the Barns, Adam was straddling Ronan’s waist. Their lips connected, fighting for dominance.  
A knock was heard from downstairs, separating the two.  
“Did you hear that?” Adam asked, turning towards the door.  
“It was probably just Opal.” Ronan explained, trying to lean in again for another kiss.  
“Opal is asleep.” “She could have woken up to get water or go to the bathroom.” “You know how heavy of a sleeper she is!” Adam argued.  
“Seriously Parrish?” Ronan’s eyebrow raised.  
“Can we just please go check it out?” Adam exclaimed.  
“Okay, okay! Calm down. We’ll go look.” Ronan sighed, lifting Adam off his lap, and standing. “Come on.” He said, holding his hand out.  
Adam accepted the hand and they made their way downstairs.  
“Do you hear anything?” Adam whispered.  
“No. Why are you whispering?”  
“Someone could be breaking in!”  
Ronan held back a laugh, “Really? You think someone broke in to the barns? We are almost in the middle of nowhere.”  
“You never know!”  
“Well then,” Ronan went all the way down the stairs and flicked on the lights. “Hello? Anyone here? If there is, you are scaring the shit out of my boyfriend which is quite annoying since I was about to get laid and-“  
“Ronan! Seriously!” Adam called from the middle of the staircase.  
“Adam, no one is here. Just come down, and see for yourself.”  
Adam sighed and walked towards Ronan. Only a few steps away, the lights shut off.  
“Ronan…” Adam warned.  
“It’s an old house with electricity problems, remember?” He taunted.  
“Don’t tease me, Ronan.”  
“I could say the same thing to you since we were making out only a few minutes ago.”  
“You realize we might die and all you can talk about is sex!”  
“Hey! If we were to die, I wish it was with me inside of you.”  
“I’m going to kill you.”  
“As long as you kill me while I fuck you, I am very much okay with that.”  
“I hate you.” Adam sighs.

The lights suddenly turn back on, exposing a book at Adam’s feet.  
“What the fu-“  
A loud bang interrupts him, Ronan reaches for him.  
“No one is here, huh?” Adam teases.  
“No one alive, yes.”  
Adam then realizes Ronan’s plan. “Oh! This is a joke!”  
“What?”  
“Earlier you told me this place was haunted! You are just messing with me.”  
“Sorry, Parrish. You doubted the power in the house, now its proving you wrong.” Ronan lifted his hands up. “I’m not doing anything.”  
Adam huffed and turned fully to him. “Ronan Lynch, if you love me you will stop right now.”  
Ronan laughed, “I love you, so I don’t lie to you. Ever.”  
“But you do prank me.” Adam crossed his arms.  
Ronan came closer, and pushed a strand of Adam’s hair behind his ear. “True. But do you really think I would interrupt you kissing me, while straddling my lap, just to scare you a bit?”  
Adam thought about that for a minute. “Fuck, you’re telling the truth!” Adam exclaimed.  
“Is that such a bad thing?”  
“Yes! Because now there is a fucking ghost running around here with Opal sleeping peacefully in the other room, and its probably watching us now! Oh, it has probably been watching us every night which is… extremely disturbing….” Adam ranted.  
Ronan cupped his face. “Adam, calm down. It just knocks once in a while, and flickers lights. That’s it.”  
“You promise that its not some demon?”  
Ronan laughs, “I promise. Can we go back to bed now?”  
“Depends. Are you planning on sleeping?”  
“Not even close.” Ronan leans in and finally connects their lips again.  
“Let’s go.” Adam pulls Ronan up the stairs, almost forgetting about the new knowledge he has about the barns. 

He has always felt safe at the barns, safer than anywhere else. But, maybe that was just because Ronan was always here.  
He knows that wherever he is, if Ronan is there, it is the safest place on earth for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this is shit, but I wanted to write my boys so bad, and it was an idea that popped into my head that I couldn't get out.  
> Also, I was binge watching Danny Phantom on HULU because MY CHILDHOOD so it highly inspired this.
> 
> This will not be the only PYNCH fic you get from me, I have multiple other ideas I want to start, and hopefully those will be better than this.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> If you find any mistakes or typos, please let me know! Thank you.


End file.
